


Chirp

by in_paper_dreams



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles Angst, Harry Styles Fanfic, Harry Styles Fanfiction, Harry Styles Fluff, Harry Styles Imagines, Harry Styles Smut, Harry Styles x Reader, One Direction Angst, One Direction Fanfic, One Direction Fanfiction, One Direction Imagine, One Direction Imagines, One Direction One Shot, One Direction Preferences, One Direction drabble, One Direction x Reader, harry styles concepts, harry styles drabble, harry styles drabbles, harry styles fan fic, harry styles fan fiction, harry styles fan fictions, harry styles fanfics, harry styles fanfictions, harry styles imagine, harry styles one shot, harry styles oneshot, harry styles preference, harry styles preferences, one direction - Freeform, one direction concept, one direction drabbles, one direction fan fic, one direction fan fiction, one direction fan fictions, one direction fanfics, one direction fanfictions, one direction fluff, one direction oneshot - Freeform, one direction preference, one direction smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_paper_dreams/pseuds/in_paper_dreams
Summary: Harry usually never lets his jealousy get the best of him when it comes to Y/N, unless it’s to weasel his way into some extra affection and attention from her. At least, he didn’t until Evie came along.[ONE SHOT]





	Chirp

It did no good to deny it, Harry was the jealous type. Having narcissistic tendencies he would too often indulge in, it was no secret to anyone who knew him how much he enjoyed attention. Especially when it came to his girl. He wasn’t one to get angry when jealous, or to lash out. No, he’d simply get pouty and do a good bit of sulking until he got the attention he felt he so deserved.

It didn’t help much that Y/N fully fed into this, fawning over him any time she realized that feeling was nagging away at him. His moments of jealousy may not be Harry’s manliest, but it was worth every second to lose himself in it, if it got Y/N peppering kisses all over his face while she smothered him with reassurances.

Besides, his moments of jealousy were never rooted in serious issues. It was never a cause of contention between the two. He trusted Y/N explicitly, so no matter how many men chatted her up, it never actually  _worried_  him. After spending so much time away from her, what with just finishing up a world tour, he simply wanted to  _be_  with her. To wrap himself up in her for awhile and make up for lost time.

So for Harry to find himself feeling so incredibly jealous like this, and Y/N unable to fix it, well… Harry didn’t quite know what to do with that.

It all started with Evie. His mom had been fostering the kitten for awhile and every time Harry visited her, he couldn’t help but enjoy the little lady’s presence. She was a timid little thing, initially only allowing Anne to really spend any time with her.

At least, that  _had_  been the case.

Then Evie met Harry. She seemed drawn to him, happily curling up in his lap or pawing at him whenever she wanted his attention.

Seemed she suffered from some jealous tendencies as well.

So Harry had decided he wanted little Evie for himself. His mom had been over the moon, as had Y/N, who immediately went and bought supplies for the tiny thing.

> _“Love, she’s not comin’ home for a few months yet. Still got tour dates and such, remember?” he had laughed over FaceTime._
> 
> _Pouting, Y/N waved her hand to brush him off as she sorted through her purchases, “Oh hush. Don’t go ruining my fun, H. Gives me something to look forward to,”_  
>    
>  _Scoffing, Harry rolled his eyes, “Righ’. No’ like you’re waiting for your boyfriend to come home to yeh or anything…”  
>    
>  _ _Ignoring him, Y/N squealed, fishing something out of a bag, “But look how cute this little mouse is! I mean, really, did you honestly think I could go there and not buy something?”  
>    
>  _ _He bit back a laugh, resisting the urge to point out that she needn’t have gone to the pet store in the first place. Not when it had her smiling so brightly, something Harry regrettably hadn’t seen enough of since he left._

To say they were both excited for this addition to their little family was a bit of an understatement. Harry hated leaving his girl alone like he was often apt to, due to his job. He loved the idea of having something keeping her company while he was gone. Sure, Y/N had been nothing but understanding over the years, having known what she was getting into from the beginning. It did nothing to assuage his guilt, however. And this felt like a step into more serious domain for them. Another, more sound way for him to show his commitment. And while Y/N would never admit it aloud, he knew she felt the same way about the situation.

Yes, they lived together and shared a home, but it didn’t feel the same when the other half was gone 90% of the time. Y/N never said it, but when Harry had first asked her to move in, the tabloid gossip had gotten to her a bit and a small part of her had wondered if they were right, if him asking her was simply so  _someone_  would actually be living in the place while he was gone. The logical side of her knew it was a ridiculous idea, but when gossip mags and twitter accounts were constantly repeating the same ideas over and over… well, that teenie tiny part of her couldn’t help but simply worry.

Harry knew without her even needing to say it. He could sense it in the way she was initially so hesitant to make his home, _their_  home. Constantly asking permission in round about ways to do different things, never just taking initiative to make home decisions on her own. He reassured her that this was their home to create  _together_ , telling her repeatedly she could do whatever she pleased. He wanted her to ask him about things because she wanted his  _opinion_ , not because she felt she needed  _permission_  to do something in the first place.

It was a weird dynamic they’d been operating under for the last 2.5 years. They were both admittedly head over heels for one another, but they had never functioned in a normal way. How did one do so when one half of the relationship was an international popstar? They had to navigate through time zone changes, the rumor mill, jet lag, blurry camera connections, bitter fans, and more emails than one could even count. Nothing about their relationship had been normal. All the typical ways a relationship progressed into serious territory? Theirs didn’t have a lot of room for those opportunities.

Yes, getting a pet together always had serious implications for any couple, but this was also different for Y/N and Harry. And Evie was such a silly little thing, adding her to their family unit just felt right.

See, it was discovered while Evie lived with Anne that she had a small… quirk. When she first arrived at Anne’s home, it had taken her awhile to warm up, but once she had, she became overly fond of the woman, seeming to be obsessed with her presence. That was the first time they heard it.

It wasn’t a meow. It wasn’t a purr. It was like a combination of the two.

A sound they had never heard any of their other cats make.

They soon dubbed it her little  _chirp_. She made the noise whenever she followed Anne through the house or when she played with her favorite toy. She’d roll around, chirping away, content as can be. A sign that she was truly happy. Harry had been looking forward to the day that she chirped at him. It would seem silly to some, but Harry felt the day she chirped for  _him_  would be the day she truly felt at home.

Harry hadn’t even told Y/N about this little desire of his, but it was important to him.

That’s possibly why it was so shocking for him the first time he heard it. Evie had been living with them for a month now, the first time it happened. She’d been curled up on his windowsill, ever so seriously keeping an eye on those outside. Y/N had just walked in the door and Harry had been pouring food into Evie’s dish when it happened.

_Three loud, rolling chirps._

Harry’s heart stopped, so excited to finally hear her making this silly noise of hers, that it took him a moment for it to actually register.

Sure, Evie was chirping all right.

But Evie wasn’t chirping at  _him_.

The little traitor was dancing around Y/N’s feet, rubbing against her ankles. He watched as Evie propped herself up on her hind legs, batting her paws at Y/N’s calves in an attempt to get some sort of affection, tactics not too far from the type Harry himself would employ when he felt it necessary.

And then it happened  _again_. Y/N was rubbing the top of Evie’s head and she was chirping away, eyes closed in bliss.

To make matters worse, Y/N started cooing over it, “D’you hear that? What a silly little noise, y’makin’, you beautiful girl. H y’hear that?” She paused to look up at Harry, beaming, “D’you hear her? Sounds like we might have got a broken one, baby,”

Harry huffed, rolling his eyes as Y/N laughed.  _Did he hear that? Obviously_. How could he miss it? It had only been the one thing he’d been looking forward to for the last month since his schedule had finally slowed down enough for him to domesticate himself for awhile again.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. That was the initial first stab of jealousy talking. As the day went on, he tried to laugh it off, but every time he glanced over at his two girls, he could feel it eating away at him.

It didn’t help that the chirping continued for next few weeks.

In the morning, as Y/N fed her breakfast,  _chirp_.

But not when Harry did it.

Whenever Y/N would rub Evie’s head just the right way,  _chirp_.

Harry simply got a belly flop and a side eye if he stopped.

The way she’d dance around Y/N’s feet, whether because she’d been gone for awhile or simply because the kitten wanted her attention.

_Chirp, chirp, fucking chirp._

It didn’t take long for Y/N to notice something was off, and quite frankly, she was over it. Harry had suddenly seemed a bit more sullen and withdrawn. Random moments through the day over the past month and a half, he’d become a bit snappier and more prone to rolling his eyes over something mundane she was doing. Out in public or with friends, he was fine. They’d no sooner be at home, however, and this other version of Harry would show up.

Y/N didn’t understand it. At first she had written it off to post tour blues. But she had seen that side of Harry before. This wasn’t how it usually went, and besides, it had only been a month and a half. The post tour blues usually didn’t set upon him until at least the beginning of the third month, when the reality of tour being over came knocking harshly.

Whatever was going on with Harry, Y/N was done with it. She had ignored it at first, trying to give him some credit as he resettled into these life changes. But his attitude was quickly becoming more than enough and Y/N was no longer willing to just let it slide any longer.

It wasn’t until Anne accidentally ratted him out, that everything began to make sense.

James Corden had invited them out to Cabo to celebrate his birthday and while Harry was able to immediately make his way over, Y/N needed to finish up some work assignments before she could take off. Thankfully, Anne was going to stay at their home with Evie while the two were gone. She agreed with both Harry and Y/N when they asked her, stating that they didn’t want her fully on her own the first time someone needed to be gone for an extended period of time.

It was when Anne came that it all made sense. She was set to arrive just a half hour before Y/N needed to head to the airport to catch her flight. Very little explanation was needed, as everything for Evie was in a distinct place in the house, which Anne already knew like the back of her hand. It was the first time since Evie had come to live with them, that Anne was able to come by.

Evie immediately ran to the door to inspect the new visitor, as she was apt to do anytime someone came into their home. ( _Nick in particular had gotten a real kick out of it, “Got ye’self a lil guard cat have yeh? What, H, can’t afford better security than this?” he had laughed._ ) Within the first few moments, Evie was chirping away at Anne, beyond happy to be reunited with the woman who had taken care of her so well for so long.

Anne was snuggling her, scratching under Evie’s chin just the way she liked, when she said it so offhandedly, it was clear she didn’t realize the implications behind her statement, “Well, don’t tell Harry I got such a lovely greeting!” She laughed, “He’ll be fuming at the ears to hear she was so quick to chirp at me like that again, get him so jealous!”

Y/N practically snapped her neck, she turned her head so fast, “He…  _what_?  _That’s_  what this has been all about?”

Anne gave her a confused look, opening her mouth to speak, but Y/N beat her to it,” Oh, that  _insufferable_ , stupid,  _silly_ man. I swear, Anne, sometimes he acts like  _such_  a child I could just…  _UGH_!”

Shoving her phone into her purse, Y/N huffed, “Really, of all the ridiculous,  _stupid_  things to be mad over.  _A cat_. I mean, honestly, what is he?  _Five_? It’s not like I  _made_  her do it or anything. Got a mind of her own, doesn’t she? I can’t help that she doesn’t do it to him. Was his idea to bring her home in the first place, so he’s got nobody to blame but himself! So ridiculous…”

Anne bit her lip to hide the smirk on her face, watching Y/N rant as she gathered her things by the door. It wasn’t often Harry and Y/N argued, nevermind rare that anyone got to see the workings of the fight, so for Anne to get to witness this? It was a right treat in itself. Too many people treated her son like some sort of god. Anne always felt he could often use a good bollocking, and it was so refreshing to see that his girl wasn’t shy about giving it, “I’m sorry, love, but I don’t think I’m following… has Harry’s been upset?”

“Yes! And I’m sorry for saying it, but he’s been a complete pain in the  _ass_  for the last  _month_. He’s been so snippy and sulky and I couldn’t figure out what had gotten into him, but it’s the cat!” Y/N barked a laugh, shaking her head, the silliness of it settling in, “All of that cause he’s mad about the  _cat_! Ridiculous!”

Anne looked down at the little ball of fur flicking her tail contentedly as she lay in Anne’s arms and Anne couldn’t help but frown, “Evie?”

Y/N nodded while breathing a laugh, “That chirp, you called it? She does it for me and not him and he’s been all mad and jealous ever since it started. I can’t believe I didn’t figure it out sooner,”

_Oh._

Well then.

That would certainly do it.

Y/n helped Anne get settled in and went over the few changes that had occurred in the house since Anne had last been there. Within twenty minutes, Y/N was giving Evie smooches, ready to leave her and go meet up with her bonehead father. Thanking Anne one last time, making sure to give her a big squeeze and the promise of a few gifts, Y/N grabbed her things and walked out the door.

She couldn’t  _wait_  until she saw Harry again.

_Jealous over a cat. Ridiculous._

* * *

 

Y/N couldn’t bring herself to give Harry shit when she finally did see him. She was too excited to be reunited. Sure, they’d only been apart for three days, but Y/N couldn’t help it. After spending majority of their time apart, with here and there reunions when schedules allowed, it was like her body was programmed to be amped up over him if they were apart for more than a day.

And to make matters even better, Harry was her Harry again. Long gone was the sullen, pouty mess that she failed to see for what it was. He was once again the snuggly, doting, loser she had fallen in love with. The desire to rip his head off quickly replaced more by the desire to rip off his clothes. ( _Though with the few paparazzi they’d seen creeping around the pool area, that would be less than ideal right now._ )

It wasn’t until after dinner when they stumbled back into their hotel room a bit drunk that it even came up. Harry was flopped back on the bed, his shirt undone and hair a mess. He was twirling his feet round by the ankle, humming absentmindedly while Y/N removed her jewelry in the mirror. They played cat-and-mouse ( _no pun intended_ ) with catching each other’s eye in the reflection before Y/N burst out into laughter, “What are you staring at, you weirdo?”

He sat up, boyishly grinning, giving her a shrug, “Wha’? Can’t admire m’girl? S’not often I get the live view o’ you lookin’ so beautiful,”

Heat flooded her cheeks as she padded over to him meekly. This was her favorite version of drunk Harry. Reaching up to play with the collar of his shirt, she gave him a gentle tug, connecting their lips softly. He hummed as her fingers slipped into the hair at the nape of his neck, the grip on her thighs tightening in just the way she liked. Throwing himself backwards, she landed on top of him, only separating from their kiss due to a shriek of laughter from Y/N.

She  _really_  loved this version of drunk Harry.

Y/N’s phone beeping distracted her for a moment, reaching back to grab it off the bedside table. Giving Harry a look at the growl he gave her  due to the compromising position change, Y/N gave his chest a slight smack as she used her other hand to open the message, “Knock that off, it’s from your mum, you sicko…  _oh, Harry,_  look!”

Turning her phone to face him, on the screen was a picture of a smiling Anne with Evie perched just on her shoulder, seeming to be fast asleep. Harry grinned, glad to see his two other favorite girls were still getting on so well.

“So… your Mom let me in on a little secret today,” Y/N smirked, remembering her initial annoyance with the man pinned beneath her.

His furrowed his brows, giving her thighs a gentle rub, “Secret? Wha’ kind o’ secret?”

“Oh, just… something to do with a certain boy having a ridiculous amount of jealousy over a certain baby of ours, _chirping_?”

He scoffed, pointing a finger at her, “First, ‘m a  _man_ , not a  _boy_. And secondly,” he continued, purposely ignoring the unladylike snort his girl made, “I don’ know wha’ you’re talkin’ ‘bout,”

“Oh, so you haven’t been a complete  _douche_  this past month all because our beloved kitten has deemed me her favorite and chirps at  _me_  and not  _you_? What, having the _entire world_  label you as the golden boy isn’t enough? Gotta be all the animals too, huh?” Y/N laughed, stretching her arms out wide.

Harry winked, a devious smile crossing his face, “Well, look at the bright side, it’s the only other pus-”

Y/N clapped her hands over his mouth, effectively silencing him, though she could still feel him shaking with laughter, “ _Harry Styles_! Don’t. You.  _Dare_!”

Rolling his eyes, he waited patiently until she trusted him enough to remove her hands. Though the idea of fighting her off  _was_ enticing…

When she finally let go however, he simply tugged her down into a snuggle, “Jus’ don’ like sharin’ yeh s’all. Wan’ all your love and affection to m’self,”

Y/N snorted, “Liar. You just don’t like that  _I’m_  the favorite and for once,  _you’re_ not. True, narcissist you are,”

Harry cackled out a laugh, turning to look at her with a beaming smile on his face, “My answer sounded better though, yeah?”

She gave him a shove, which he used to dramatically propel himself into a sitting position. Ruffling his hair, he didn’t need to look to know she was rolling her eyes at him again. At the rate she was going, they were bound to get stuck that way.

Standing up, he made his way over to the dresser by the bathroom, steadily removing his rings so he could go have a shower without fearing they would somehow manage to slip off. Eyeing her in the mirror, he shot her another wink and laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

He smirked, stepping in the bathroom and went to close the door, stopping to poke his head out, “Really though, baby. I  _am_  sorry ’ve been such an arse. Was jus’ excited about it, tha’s all. Can’t blame ‘er though. You’re my favorite too. An angel, as always.  I’ll try ‘n be better once we have kids o’ our own, promise.”

Even over the sound of the door closing, he swore he could hear her heart stop from inside the bathroom.

 

 


End file.
